Aventuras en el supermercado
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de one-shots o drabbles inspirados en idas al supermercado. (Todos son basados en hechos reales)
1. ¿Cómo pasaron el Año Nuevo?

Un nuevo día había llegado y con ello, otra salida al supermercado. Últimamente Sabine llamaba cada vez más seguido a su hija para que la ayudará con las compras, ya que compraba demasiada mercadería y necesitaba de un canasto adicional.

Ellas ingresaron al supermercado y como ya era costumbre, todos las saludaban. El señor parecido a Elvis Presley las vio y las abrazó, les deseó feliz año y les deseó mucha felicidad en sus vidas. Fue tierno. Más tarde se toparon con otro joven, que también las abrazó y felicitó por el nuevo año. Eso alegraba a la joven azabache, ciertamente le gustaba que las personas también se acordarán de ella.

A la hora de ir a las cajas para pagar, Sabine decidió colocarse en la caja de Luka. Luka al ver a Marinette le regaló una sonrisa amistosa, eso fue tierno. Ambos se saludaron y continuaron sonriendo.

—Feliz año nuevo, que sea un muy buen año para ustedes —las felicitó él a ambas. Sabine agradeció, Marinette apartaba su mirada porque se sentía algo nerviosa, tímida más que nada.

Sabine subía los productos y ella ayudaba, lentamente.

—¿Cómo lo pasaron en año nuevo? —preguntó Luka.

—Bien —respondió Sabine.

—¡Ella! —acusó Marinette.

Sabine observó a su hija con los ojos bien abiertos, y Luka también. Luka levantó una de sus cejas y sonrió de modo bromista.

—¿Por qué ella?, ¿por qué tú no? —quiso saber.

—Es que mi mamá se fue de fiesta —la acusó Marinette. Sabine se reía, su hija era muy infantil aunque también un poco tierna.

—¿Dejaste sola a la niña? —Luka fingió sorpresa.

—Y no solo eso —continuó Marinette mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. Llegó a la casa a las cinco treinta y ocho de la mañana —Luka abrió la boca con sorpresa, quizás jugaba o quizás no, nunca lo sabremos —. ¡Y yo la espere despierta!

—¡No! ¡pero qué mala madre! —exclamó Luka.

—Me divertí, fui de fiesta, lo merecía —se defendió Sabine.

—Pero me dejaste sola —se lamentó Marinette. Aunque estaba jugando.

Al principio le dolió quedarse sola en año nuevo, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo. Pudo ver televisión, leer, chatear con sus amigos. Y también estuvo en su balcón, era agradable. Aunque con toda la sinceridad del mundo: sintió un poco de miedo.

Sabine pagó con tarjeta de crédito las compras, aunque no sabía cómo pagar bien.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Sabine confundida.

—Verde, clave, verde —respondieron al unísono Luka y Marinette. Ambos compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.

—Hasta yo sé eso y yo no trabajo aquí —rió Marinette.

—Ya estás lista para ser cajera más adelante.

—¿Yo, cajera? ¡no, gracias! —respondió de inmediato —. Quizás en el futuro sea una reconocida diseñadora de modas —sus ojos brillaban al imaginar que ese sueño se convirtiera en realidad.

Luka sonrió.

Sabine terminó las compras. Luka le dio el vuelto, aunque se lo entregó a Marinette.

—¡Dinero! —exclamó Marinette feliz, le encantaba tener dinero.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —su madre se lo quitó.

—¡Qué mala eres! —se quejó la azabache.

—Toma —Luka le entregó más billetes. Pero su madre se los quitó nuevamente.

—¡Mala madre! —se quejaba Marinette haciendo puchero con sus labios.

Luka le estaba pasando una salsa de tomate a la adolescente, Marinette no comprendió.

—¡Era para que te la robaras! —bromeó Luka.

—¡Soy demasiado lenta! —explicó Marinette.

Ambos adultos se rieron de ella.

Sabine pagó la salsa y estaban listas para irse.

—Qué bueno que hayan pasado un buen año nuevo —dijo Luka.

—¡Ella! —le recordó Marinette.

—Cierto. Ella.

—¡Cuéntale la verdad! Que te enojaste.

Luka la miró con sorpresa.

—Que pasaste el año nuevo encerrada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Luka.

—¡No, nada! —respondió Marinette.

—No. Ahora dime la verdad —pidió él.

—Solo me molesté un poco y sentí tristeza, ya sabes, cosas de la vida —intentó restar importancia al tema. Vio como su madre estaba sacando más bolsas y la acusó: —. ¡Mira!, ella hace lo mismo que yo.

—Mientras nadie la vea —respondió Luka.

—No. Recuerda que tú dices: "yo no vi nada" —le recordó ella.

Él rió y le hizo caso: —"Yo no he visto nada" —dijo.

Luka rió, Marinette también. Y finalmente se despidieron todos.

 **Decidí crear éste libro para no tener que crear distintos one-shots cuando sucedan cosas que quiera escribir, creo que es más cómodo para mí :3**


	2. Pokémon GO

Marinette durante toda su infancia había amado ver Pokémon en televisión. Después cuando creció un poco, dejó de verlo porque tenía miedo de que la molestaran. Pero cuando Pokémon GO fue liberado, ella ignoró todo ese miedo y descargó el juego. Gracias a eso, volvió a ver el anime sin sentir miedo.

Gracias al gusto que tenía por ese anime (culposo, culpable, como prefieran llamarlo), había comprado una polera de Eevee y no podía dejar de usarla, se había convertido en su polera favorita.

Una noche, cuando estaba en el supermercado, Adrien, uno de los trabajadores nocturnos del local la había visto y enseguida la había saludado.

—¡Me encantó tu polera! —había exclamado con completa emoción, en su tono de voz se escuchaba la felicidad presente.

Ella se sonrojó, no era ninguna mentira que Adrien le gustaba un poco, le parecía bastante bonito.

Esa tarde, ella nuevamente había ido al supermercado y se había topado con ese chico. Apenas se vieron, se saludaron. Ella nuevamente llevaba esa polera, ahora difícilmente se la quitaba, solo cuando era necesario lavarla.

—Yo tengo un Pikachu —le contó Adrien.

—¿En serio? ¿en polera? —preguntó sorprendida.

Adrien era mayor que ella, probablemente tendría ya veinte años o quizás un poco más, por esa misma razón trabajaba.

—No. Lo tengo en la consola, tengo Nintendo Switch —explicó él.

Los ojos de la azabache se ampliaron ante tal revelación.

—¡No puede ser! ¡qué increíble! —exclamó ella con completa sorpresa. El joven rió, esa reacción había sido demasiado sincera.

—¿Tú la tienes?

—¡No! Pero quizás la pida para Navidad —respondió ella.

El joven sacó de su bolsillo su celular y le mostró la pantalla. La boca de Marinette se abrió un poco ante tal sorpresa, ¡él también jugaba Pokémon GO! ¡y era un adulto!

—Juego Pokémon GO —dijo sonriente.

—¡También yo! —exclamó ella sorprendida, todo eso era demasiado emocionante.

Se dieron sus códigos y se agregaron como amigos. Antes de que él se retirará, ella le preguntó por unos cuadernos que necesitaba, él le dijo que aún era muy pronto para que llegase más mercadería, que tenía que ser paciente. Y finalmente se despidieron.

A la hora de ir a las cajas, Marinette se percató de que su amigo, el agradable cajero Luka estaba en problemas. Aparentemente le había tocado atender a unos compradores que estaban robando, y al ser descubiertos gritaban e intentan golpear. Era todo un embrollo, para socorrer al joven habían aparecido tres personas más, jefas de local.

Marinette sintió miedo aunque también preocupación por su amigo.

 **Me sorprendió mucho descubrir que hay más personas que juegan Pokémon GO en el supermercado, pensé que solo éramos tres, pero bueno... él chico fue muy tierno al responder mis dudas sobre cuadernos xp (si se lo preguntan: estoy buscando cuadernos de Escandalosos, jaja)**

 **Y eso del robo estuvo bastante fuerte, eran dos hombres, una adulta como de veinte-algo y una anciana. Gritaban, insultaban y uno de los hombres estaba que tiraba los productos al cajero, y él es tan bueno :(**


	3. Luka parado

Hace algunos días Marinette y su madre habían ido al supermercado como ya era una costumbre para ambas, después de todo, Sabine trabajaba ahí y tenía que estar en ese sitio a diario. Marinette iba más que nada para no estar tan sola en su habitación.

Esa tarde había divisado a Luka, su amigo el cajero. Pero como su madre iba aparentemente algo apurada, decidió no detenerse a saludar. Ambas siguieron con su camino.

—¿No me van a saludar?

Sorprendentemente Luka había abandonado su puesto y se había acercado a ellas. Sabine lo saludó primero.

Marinette se quedó observándolo, era la primera vez que lo veía de pie, normalmente siempre se encontraba sentado mientras atendía su caja. Sentado se veía lindo y se notaba que su contextura era delgada, fina. De pie era otra cosa, se notaba que su cuerpo era delgado, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba su musculatura, era fuerte.

Además, era bastante alto, mucho más alto que ella.

—Hola —Luka la saludó y se agachó para que ella pudiera darle un beso en la mejilla. Marinette se quedó hipnotizada con su sonrisa, parecía que mientras más alto fuese, más llamativa se convertía aquella sonrisa.

Eso fue todo. Se saludaron y luego él regresó a su caja. Había sido un detalle bastante tierno de su parte, era un chico muy agradable.

La azabache se sentía feliz, guardaba un gran aprecio por Luka.


	4. Lentes de sol

Marinette había ido feliz de la vida al supermercado junto a su madre.

Ella era una chica tímida cuando se trataba de hablar con adultos, lo que era extraño, porque cotidianamente se encontraba con ellos e incluso diseñaba para algunos. Aunque, últimamente ir al supermercado significada una especie de timidez que tenía que vencer poco a poco.

Había encontrado una solución infalible para los problemas de timidez. Porque cuando eres una persona tímida, uno de tus peores problemas es mirar fijamente a alguien. Entonces, la mejor solución para ese problema era: ¡salir a la calle con lentes de sol! De acuerdo, podía resultar algo llamativo y extraño, pero era una solución.

—Marinette, si te caes por estar con lentes oscuros no podrás ser Ladybug —la regañó Tikki cuando estuvieron un momento a solas.

Ciertamente no podía ver del todo bien, los objetos más oscuros no se distinguían bien, pero de todas formas, era una buena idea y de eso estaba segura.

—Tranquila, Tikki, ¡no me caeré! —aseguró. Pero en ese preciso momento chocó con una pila de champú, el lado bueno fue que no la derribó.

—¡Ay, Marinette! —Tikki regresó a su escondite enojada.

Mientras Sabine y Marinette continuaban con su recorrido, Marinette escuchó unos gritos que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. ¡Justamente hoy tenía que estar trabajando Adrien! Maldijo su suerte y se acomodó los lentes de sol.

Adrien estaba transportando un carro y se encontraba junto a otros trabajadores pertenecientes al supermercado. Marinette simplemente intentó pasar desapercibida, seguir de largo como si no estuviera en ese lugar.

Pero sus planes se arruinaron.

—¡Sabine! —Adrien la saludó de modo alegre —. No le avisé que estaba de tarde, sino me hubiese traído el patín de Mari —dijo.

¡Dios! ¡él la tenía presente! Recordaba que su patín estaba malo y que él se había comprometido a repararlo. ¡Es tan tierno!

Marinette se sintió alegre por esa situación, había sido muy dulce de su parte.

Repentinamente sintió una mano en su cintura.

Se dio cuenta de que Adrien la estaba abrazando de costado, cubría su pequeño cuerpo con todo su cuerpo. Era como estar encarcelada, pero en los brazos de tu amado.

Sin poder controlar sus emociones, se puso rígida. Quizás se hubiese deslizado hasta caer al suelo, pero se contuvo. ¡Era una sensación genial! Extraña, pero agradable.

—Tú cara —rió Adrien mientras se separaban.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que los lentes de sol sí habían sido una buena idea después de todo. ¿Por qué? Porque gracias a ellos Adrien no notó la mirada que puso, que sus ojos fueron extraños o algo similar, ni siquiera ella sabía qué cara tenía. Pero estaba segura de que los lentes podían ocultar su sonrojo.

Ellas siguieron con las compras.

En un punto se toparon frente a frente con un Guardia muy simpático, él era muy amigo de ambas y siempre las saludaba o les hacia bromas, por eso le tenían algo de aprecio.

La miraba de modo extraño, fijamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó mirándola aún —. ¿Te conozco? Creo que te he visto en televisión.

¿En serio sus lentes la hacían ver irreconocible? Porque tenía puesta la misma ropa de siempre y el mismo peinado de siempre.

—¡Estoy hablando con una celebridad! —seguía diciendo él.

Eso era algo sumamente extraño.

—Salúdame —le pidió.

—Hola... —dijo ella de modo incómodo.

El Guardia se rió y siguió con su camino.

Marinette no entendió lo que había pasado, pero admitía que le dio mucha risa toda esa situación. Sabine sí había reído.

Mientras seguían comprando, volvieron a encontrarse con él.

En ese momento Marinette le estaba diciendo a su madre que era grande y madura, a Sabine le causó mucha gracia aquella afirmación.

—Dice que es una mujer grande y madura —le contó Sabine al Guardia.

Marinette abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿Por qué tenía que contarle aquello a ese señor?

—¿Grande y madura? Te ves bastante madura con la boca llena de chocolate —se rió él hombre.

Ella había comido un helado de chocolate hace poco. ¡¿En serio tenía la cara llena de chocolate?! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Adrien la había visto sucia! ¡qué horror!

—Así de sucia te ves como una niña de trece, doce —la analizó con la mirada —. No, mejor dicho de cuatro años —y se fue riendo.

Marinette le dijo a su madre que le debió haber avisado, Sabine le dijo que no la vio. De todas formas, ya no importaba, Adrien la había visto sucia y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se limpió con saliva la cara.

Y finalmente se dirigieron a las cajas.

Ahí estaba Luka, su amigo.

Él las saludó a ambas, conversó un rato con Sabine y después conversó con ella. Le preguntó cómo se encontraba, y después le preguntó qué había hecho. Ella le contó una anécdota reciente. Pero se dio cuenta de que su madre ya se estaba yendo.

—¡Otro día nos vemos, gracias por escucharme! —ella besó su mano y con eso hizo como que besaba la mejilla de Luka. Él sonrió —. ¡Adiós, niño!

—¡Cuídate! —le gritó él después de un rato.

Marinette mientras corría para alcanzar a su madre se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.

Le había dicho "niño" a Luka, siendo que él es mucho mayor que ella. ¡Dios! ¿qué le había pasado!

Culpaba a los lentes de sol. Era como ser otra persona, o eso parecía. Se había vuelto más torpe de lo normal gracias a ellos.

Ahora seguramente Luka la odiaría y jamás la volvería a saludar. Todo por decirle "niño."


	5. ¡Un 10, 04!

El día de Marinette había iniciado de un modo extraño, quizás eso solo era un aviso de que tendría un mal día, o que las cosas podrían mejorar al pasar de las horas. ¿Quién sabe?

Todo sucedió mientras se estaba dando un baño y repentinamente el agua caliente se convirtió en un agua más fría que el hielo. El gas de su casa se había acabado y eso no estaba bien.

—Marinette, es peligroso que te conviertas en Ladybug si estás resfriada —Tikki parecía estar muy preocupada.

Marinette le sonrió con algo de tristeza, intentaba relajar a su Kwami.

—Se necesita más que agua helada para acabar con Ladybug, no te preocupes —intentó hablar con seguridad, aunque el leve temblor en su voz la delataba.

Lo cierto era que tenía muchísimo frío. La sensación de agua helada cayendo por todo su cuerpo la dejó con algunos leves temblores, es que fue algo realmente novedoso para ella, acostumbraba más que nada a utilizar el agua caliente.

Tuvo que estar tapada durante gran parte del día.

Cuando finalmente salió a la calle, las cosas se pusieron peor cuando se encontró con un viejo conocido, Marc.

Marc no era una mala persona, el problema era que era un mujeriego, es en serio. Era un adulto, tenía veintitantos años y le coqueteaba a todo el mundo. ¡Era desagradable! Aunque... eso era una historia aparte.

Cuando vio a Marinette sus ojos no la dejaron en paz en ningún momento, la miraba estando atento a cada uno de los movimientos y las acciones de la chica. Marinette se sentía incómoda, pero de todas formas conversó y se comportó del mejor modo posible, no le demostraría la incomodidad que sentía.

—Tú estás tan linda como siempre, incluso podría decir que estás más linda cada día —le dijo él.

—Gracias —respondió ella, solo sonrió de modo leve.

Cuando se despidieron, Marc aprovechó para darle un abrazo. No dejaba de sonreír, se notaba que le gustaba eso.

Todo cambió cuando fueron a las cajas y se encontraron con Luka, el amigo de Marinette. Ella le sonrió y lo saludó de modo alegre, ese chico realmente le agradaba, era divertido y simpático.

Sabine ingresó nuevamente al supermercado para buscar a una de sus clientas, ellos se quedaron solos.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo era que te llamabas? —le preguntó Luka.

Marinette no sabía si tomar eso a modo de broma, o si lo preguntaba en serio. Fue tal vez un poco decepcionante que la persona que ella consideraba su amigo no recordase su nombre, pero de todas formas, respondió del modo más natural posible.

—Soy Denisse —respondió.

Él jugaba a llamarla de modo fantasmagórico, era divertido, aunque bastante infantil.

Su madre no aparecía.

—¿Y tú madre dónde fue? —preguntó Luka después de un rato.

—Fue a buscar a una de sus clientas.

—Creo que te dejó olvidada, tendrás que ir a casa conmigo, Marinette —bromeó Luka.

Marinette rió de esa rara broma. Justo en ese momento, Sabine llegó.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que en la caja de Luka había algunas bolsas que nadie utilizaría, ya era muy tarde y no quedaba nadie dentro del supermercado. Ella como agente secreto (del modo más discreto posible) las tomó y las escondió en el carro de su madre.

—¡Seguridad, tenemos un diez cero cuatro! —dijo Luka a modo de broma.

Marinette se escandalizó. ¿La estaba acusando? ¡Dios!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó posicionándose al lado de Luka —. ¿Qué es un diez cero cuatro?

Luka rió de modo bajo.

—Son códigos de supermercados —respondió. Ella rodó los ojos, sí, comprendía eso pero quería saber los significados —. El diez es por sospechoso y el cuatro es como que estoy viendo el delito —le explicó.

—¡Qué malo! —se quejó ella —. ¡Yo no soy una sospechosa robando! —se defendió.

—No —Luka le sonrió —. Es broma, como todo lo que digo —se defendió.

—¡Ah, bueno! —ahora Marinette parecía estar aliviada.

De hecho, se sentía de ese modo.

Luka le sonreía de modo amistoso.

Después se despidieron. Luka les dijo que se cuidarán y que pronto se verían.

Marinette pensaba en que eso había sido divertido y que gracias a su amigo había conocido algo nuevo, eso le gustó mucho.


	6. ¿Qué te pasó?

Hace algunos días atrás yo había sufrido un accidente en bicicleta. No quiero hablar de eso, lo único que quiero decir es que había sido algo tan complicado, algo tan delicado y al mismo tiempo algo tan estúpido.

Soy Marinette, pero también soy Ladybug. Cualquiera pensaría que soy algo así como indestructible, incluso yo lo pensaba. Ser Ladybug me hace sentir poderosa, increíble y valiente. Nunca pensé que un accidente podría dañarme, si ni siquiera los akumatizados contra los que peleó lo han logrado.

Mi rostro fue el que sufrió las consecuencias de ese accidente, ahora me veo herida y algo demacrada. Incluso habló distinto, porque mi labio quedó extraño. Tikki siente mi preocupación, nunca me deja sola y me habla de cualquier cosa, me apoya.

No he ido al colegio, tengo reposo. Mis amigos me llaman, pero les he pedido que no vengan. Creo que lo único que me ha mantenido alegre durante estos días ha sido ver a Chat Noir, mi gatito me alegra mucho con sus chistes estúpidos y sus coqueteos.

Pero las cosas cambiaron hoy. Mamá me obligó a salir con ella, necesitaba comprar alguna cosas para la Panadería. Evidentemente yo no quería, podía encontrarme con algún conocido en el supermercado. Pero ella me obligó.

Intentaba esconder mi rostro lo mejor posible.

—No te puedes esconder siempre, Marinette —susurraba Tikki.

—Lo haré hasta que me vea normal.

Siendo Ladybug no tenía problema con mis heridas, el antifaz las cubría un poco. Hablar raro era lo de menos.

—¡Marinette!

Luka se acercaba. Bajé la mirada intentando que no me viera, esto no podía estar sucediendo justo ahora.

—¿Tanto te asusta verme? —preguntó algo confundido.

—No —negué.

Podía sentir la confusión de Luka. Como tenía la mirada baja vi como Tikki me miraba con negación y enojo. Suspire y levanté mi mirada. He derrotado a cientos de villanos, ¿cómo no podría hablar con un chico normal?

Luka me vio y demostró algo de preocupación en su rostro. Yo tomé aire y lo mire fijamente, cosa que no quería.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó demostrando toda la preocupación que sentía.

Yo suspire y le conté toda la historia. Él me escuchaba, hacia preguntas y asentía. Cuando terminé de relatar lo sucedido, me demostró todo su apoyo y me sonrió.

—No tienes que sentir vergüenza, aunque tu rostro se vea raro, sigues siendo linda.

Sabía que mentía, por eso no respondí.

—Además, eres Marinette y eso ya te hace una persona increíble —palmeó mi espalda y se fue. Yo me quedé algo ruborizada, eso realmente había sido muy tierno de su parte.

Recordé a Adrien, él no me había dicho nada en todo este tiempo y eso que estaba al tanto del accidente, pero no me había preguntado nada. Bueno... cada quien sabe lo que hace.


	7. Compartir miradas

Desde que Marinette había sufrido su accidente ya habían pasado algunos días, digamos que las cosas habían mejorado solo un poco. Lo que más sufrió fueron los dientes de la azabache, por ese mismo motivo le habían tenido que colocar una especie de fierro en los dientes delanteros.

Los primeros días pudo faltar a clase, pero después tuvo que regresar por obligación. Fue con algo de miedo, pero Tikki la animó un poco diciéndole que ella seguía siendo la misma, que seguía siendo grandiosa. Además, tenía la fortuna de que sus compañeros la querían y la apoyaban, por lo que no la molestaron, ni siquiera Chloé.

Ese día Sabine le había pedido que la acompañará a realizar las compras, necesitan víveres y también más cosas para la panadería.

Algo que fue curioso para la azabache fue divisar a Nino, él mejor amigo de Adrien. Él estaba trabajando mientras escuchaba música con audífonos.

—Nino no es muy profesional... —susurró Tikki.

—Supongo que cuando es tarde pueden tener más libertades —respondió Marinette también susurrando.

Hubo un momento en el cual se toparon cara a cara y se vieron fijamente, fue algo bastante extraño, como una conexión de miradas. Pero aún así, ninguno de ellos se saludó. Marinette solo se corrió para darle espacio.

—Me parece que hoy no está de buen humor —comentó Tikki desde su escondite.

Marinette no dijo nada.

Lo mejor fue cuando estuvo en la caja y pudo saludar a su amigo Luka. Luka le habló de modo cariñoso y le preguntó cómo se encontraba, fue muy dulce.

Cuando salieron del supermercado fue cuando las cosas tomaron otro rumbo, porque Marinette había olvidado las llaves de su bicicleta en casa. Su madre se molestó bastante e intentó buscar ayuda, alguna solución.

—Si tan solo mi madre supiera que soy Ladybug... podría ir a casa, traer la llave y regresar.

—Pero no puedes, es demasiado arriesgado.

—Lo sé, Tikki. Lo sé.

En ocasiones guardar sus poderes en secreto era tan aburrido. Se imaginaba lo genial que sería que sus padres supieran la verdad, quizás ella podría ayudarlos aún más con la panadería o con lo que sea. Aunque bien sabía que podría ponerlos en peligro, no era recomendable.

Sabine había solucionado el problema, pero aún así había pedido ayuda a un guardia y ese hombre había traído a Nino para resolver el problema.

Fue extraño, porque nuevamente se quedaron mirando, seguían estando frente a frente, pero ninguno de ellos se saludó. Solo compartían miradas. Verdaderamente, Marinette no comprendió que era lo que sucedía. Era raro.


	8. Miradas

Marinette se sentía un poco molesta, porque últimamente había una situación que se repetía y solía ser bastante incómoda. Aún no comprendía porque sucedía, pero era algo que simplemente ocurría.

¿Qué era? Sencillo: Nino la estaba evitando aún más que antes.

El otro día compartieron miradas unas dos ocasiones, pero ninguno se saludó por alguna extraña razón. Tikki le decía que eran cosas que pasaban, que quizás ese chico solo era muy tímido.

Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso ocurrió esa noche. Porque habían tenido tres encuentros, y aún así, no se habían saludado. Ya parecía una competencia sobre quién ganaba ignorando a quien. Sonaba como algo bastante inmaduro, pero eso sucedía.

Marinette había acompañado a su madre al supermercado y en lo que ella sacaba un carro, Nino estaba parado. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, era como si el universo se hubiese detenido en ambos. Marinette abrió su boca dispuesta a saludar al moreno, pero éste desvió su mirada y continuó con su camino. ¡Era un completo grosero!

Evidentemente la adolescente se enojó un poco. La actitud del moreno le llamaba la atención, la ignoraba demasiado. Ella solía agradarle a todo el mundo, aunque había excepciones como Lila y Chloé.

La segunda vez Marinette estaba cuidando del carro de su madre, él pasó y sus miradas se juntaron nuevamente, solo que Nino desvió su mirada e ingresó a una puerta del local. Cuando él salió, sus miradas se pudieron haber cruzado de nuevo, pero ahora fue Marinette quien desvió la mirada.

Tikki desde el interior de la bolsa de Marinette se reía un poco de la actitud de ambos, ciertamente pensaba en que eran inmaduros.

Ya la tercera vez Nino estaba trabajando junto a sus demás compañeros guardando algunos productos, pero aún así sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, solo que nuevamente nadie hizo nada.

Marinette definitivamente no entendía porque sus miradas se cruzaban todo el tiempo. ¿Qué clase de juego del destino era ese? Porque realmente parecía una broma de pésimo gusto.


	9. Ayudando y conversando

El día de Marinette no había comenzado del todo bien. Se podría decir que se enteró de algo que la hizo sentir mal, pero de todas formas, no le dio mayor importancia al tema. Ella sabía que en las familias siempre existirían problemas, que la mala onda y los secretos siempre formarían parte. Aunque en ocasiones dolía, pero nada se podía hacer.

Cuando fue al supermercado y llegó la hora de pagar, las cosas cambiaron un poco para bien. ¡Ahí estaba su amigo, Luka el cajero! Se dirigieron a su caja y de inmediato lo saludaron.

—¡Hola! —saludó ella con entusiasmo.

—Hola... —Luka estaba comiendo un paquete de papas fritas algo apresurado, la saludó con la boca llena. Marinette rió sin mostrar los dientes, se veía muy divertido.

Ayudó a su madre a pasar los productos por la máquina. Existían unas cajas que eran automáticas, entonces uno pasaba los productos solo, eran mucho más rápidas que las cajas normales. Ya estaban por pagar, cuando de pronto.

—Disculpe joven —un señor de mediana edad le hablaba a Luka —. ¿Cómo se hace para anular un producto?

—Solo presione la x —respondió Luka.

—La x... —repitió el señor sin entender. Se notaba porque se había quedado parado observando la máquina con desconcierto.

Marinette no lo pensó ni dos veces y se acercó al señor, ella lo ayudaría, ella entendía bien esas máquinas.

—Dice que hay que apretar la x —le dijo el señor.

—No hay problema —y Marinette presionó la x que se veía en la pantalla de modo rápido. Ese señor se rió y después le dio las gracias.

Marinette regresó con su madre y con Luka. Justamente en ese momento alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Cómo se llama ella? —preguntaba Luka.

¡¿Era en serio?! ¡esa era la tercera o cuarta vez que preguntaba su nombre!

—Marinette —respondía Sabine.

—¿Cómo es que no te sabes mí nombre? —ella se acercó un poco más al chico —. ¡Yo sí sé tú nombre! —le reclamó.

—Pero acabas de leer mí nombre —se burló Luka riendo.

—¡No! —se defendió ella.

—Sí, lo viste en la pantalla —se defendió él.

—Ni siquiera sabía que se podía ver en la pantalla —él continuó riendo —. ¡Lo digo en serio! —ella se cruzó de brazos y Luka continuó riendo.

¿Dónde se supone que estaba el chiste? Porque Marinette no veía lo divertido en ninguna parte. ¡Qué muchacho!

—Te haré lo que me hace mi tío —y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo ahorcó a modo de broma. Luka siguió riendo —. Y esto, que hago yo —le dio un leve empujón.

—¡Qué violenta eres! —se burló Luka.

—¡No puedo contigo! —Luka continuó riendo a carcajadas. Pero luego se tranquilizó.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Luka.

—¡No te imaginas qué pasó! —exclamó la azabache —. ¡Nos robaron las bicicletas! —y le contó toda la historia del robo a Luka. Él la miraba de modo gracioso, a medida que la historia avanzaba, las expresiones de Luka iban cambiando, realmente la estaba escuchando.

—¡Es terrible! —comentó al escuchar el final de la historia.

—¡Lo sé! Fue un golpe bajo.

Marinette notó que el señor de antes no podía salir. Así que ella salió y le abrió la puerta, de ese modo él pudo salir con su carro lleno de productos. Aunque no salió del todo bien, porque chocó con la otra puerta. Él rió, Marinette lo imitó.

—Buenas noches, niña —se despidió él.

Luka también se despidió, porque tuvo que ir a comprar antes de que cerraran el supermercado. Marinette y Sabine salieron.

—Dijo que eres tierna.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ayudar al caballero, que nadie hace eso —y Marinette sonrió ante ese comentario. ¿Nadie hace eso? Por favor, ayudar es algo fácil.


	10. El enigmático Luka

Marinette ya estaba resignada a no volver a encontrarse con Adrien en el supermercado. Habían pasado meses y nada, ya nunca más se volvieron a ver. Adrien ahora solo trabajaba de mañana, ya no quedaba de otra que resignarse y continuar con la vida sin su gran amigo.

De hecho, ir al supermercado y no encontrarse con él resultaba un tanto aburrido. Era extraño admitir esto, pero... lo extrañaba. Extrañaba que la picará con su dedo, extrañaba sentir timidez hacia él. Extrañaba incluso el sonido de su voz, fuerte, llamativa. En fin, extrañaba a Adrien Agreste.

En ocasiones se encontraba con el mejor amigo de Adrien, con Luka. Luka era todo un enigma, a veces podía estar sonriente, feliz de la vida y saludando a todos. Pero en otras ocasiones, podía ser serio y estar amargado, sin saludar a nadie. Era todo un enigma para la joven azabache y le gustaba ese enigma.

La otra noche, Marinette lo vio haciendo toda una locura. Él estaba guardando bicicletas pequeñas, para niños de cuatro o cinco años. ¿Qué hizo con esas bicicletas? Se subió en una y comenzó a dar vueltas por el supermercado. Una de ida y otra de regreso. ¡Había sido algo muy divertido! Mientras una chica lo grababa.

Resultaba interesante saber que Luka era un adulto, pero aún así mantenía el alma de un niño, un niño dispuesto a cometer locuras sin tener miedo del qué dirán o de que lo regañen. Eso le gustó a Marinette.

Aunque al día siguiente, sucedió algo extraño. Marinette estaba caminando, Luka estaba fumando. Estaba escondido en una pared. Ambos cruzaron miradas, él la miraba fijamente, no dejaba de hacerlo, era algo llamativo. Ella también lo estaba mirando, pero de modo cauteloso, rápido, desviaba la mirada. Aún así, sentía la mirada del chico.

Siempre se miraban, pero nunca se saludaban. Ya era una costumbre entre ellos.


	11. Poke-canción

El tiempo seguía avanzando, como era normal. Marinette continuaba estudiando, eso era lo normal. Aunque también iba al supermercado, como era normal en su rutina diaria.

Lo que también se había convertido en una costumbre era ya no ver a Adrien. Definitivamente él solo estaba en el turno de la mañana ahora. Ir al supermercado ya no sería lo mismo, pero al menos podía entretenerse un poco. Ir al supermercado era una buena forma de entretenerse, de olvidar un poco la rutina escolar y monótona.

A quien sí veía siempre era a Luka. Últimamente ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos sin darse cuenta. Hablaban más seguido que antes, era algo genial para la azabache.

No era ningún secreto para nadie que Marinette era una gran fanática de Pokémon, que le encantaba el anime y que Pikachu le parecía un Pokémon muy tierno, aunque no era su favorito.

Una tarde salió a la calle con un Pikachu dibujado en la palma de su mano y no se dio cuenta. Esa noche Sabine y ella se colocaron en la caja de Luka. Luka se dio cuenta del dibujo presente en la mano de la joven y comenzó a molestarla.

—Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más —cantó él.

Marinette se sintió avergonzada. Lo suficientemente avergonzada como para no notar lo bien que cantaba el joven.

—¡Eso es bullying! —reclamó algo avergonzada.

—Pero tú eres la que tiene un Pikachu dibujado en la mano —le recordó Luka.

Marinette le enseñó la palma de su mano, se pudo apreciar el deforme pero tierno Pikachu.

—Estaba aburrida —se defendió ella.

—Normal, cuando yo me aburro también dibujo cosas en mi mano —lo decía a modo de broma, pero aún así la azabache se lo creyó y sonrió conforme. Le agradaba saber que existían adultos inmaduros como ella.

Eso fue todo lo que sucedió esa noche, fue corto, pero sería algo que Luka jamás olvidaría. ¿Cómo saber eso? Es fácil.

La otra noche ambas mujeres se colocaron nuevamente en la caja de Luka.

Luka miró con maldad a Marinette, algo haría.

—El pollo esta en oferta —le contó a Sabine.

—¡No! —se quejó Marinette y Luka aprovechó para reír. Su maldad había funcionado.

Luka sabía lo mucho que Marinette odiaba el pollo. Ella misma se lo había dicho en una de sus tantas conversaciones y le agradaba poder molestar a la chica con eso.

Sabine fue corriendo a buscar pollo, dejando a ambos solos. Genial, muy cómodo.

—Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más... —Luka comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

Marinette solo rió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que molestarla con eso? ¿algún día olvidaría ese Pikachu dibujado en su mano? Aparentemente nunca.

—Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal —continuó. Marinette se relajó un poco, lo cierto era que cantaba bonito, tenía una voz que te atrapaba, que te gustaba —. Yo viajaré, de aquí allá...

Se detuvo.

—No seas mala, canta conmigo.

Marinette dio un salto ante aquella petición. ¡¿Ella, cantar?! ¡ni en sueños! No tenía una buena voz.

—No —fue su rotunda respuesta.

—No seas aburrida.

¿Aburrida? Evidentemente esa no era la palabra adecuada para esa situación.

—¿Por qué quieres que yo cante? Tú tienes una gran voz, eres afinado —ella no notó la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Luka, por eso mismo añadió: —. Yo no sé cantar, parezco una cabra gritando.

Luka rió a carcajadas, ese comentario había estado genial, muy entretenido.

—¿Y por qué no te gusta el pollo?

Luka siempre intentaba mantener una conversación con ella, era algo lindo.

—Sabe mal.

Su madre llegó, ella realizó una pregunta. "¿A ti también te gusta Pokémon?", Le preguntó a Luka.

—Me gustaba hasta la primera generación. Después salieron muchos Pokémones raros.

"¡¿Pokémones?!" ¡esa palabra ni siquiera existía! ¡y los Pokémon no son raros! ¡no puedes decir algo así!

—¡Tú eres raro! —se quejó ella alzando un poco la voz.

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron más de lo necesario debido a la sorpresa que surcó su rostro. Nunca pensó que la adorable Marinette le diría raro.

Quizás se pasó un poco, solo un poco...

—¿Por qué soy raro? —preguntó con un tono neutro.

Em... ya no sabía qué responder. Dijo eso solo por el enojo del momento.

Pensar en eso le causó gracia, no pudo evitar reír un poco. Es que realmente había sido gracioso, nunca pensó que se pondría así solo porque dijeran que Pokémon era raro.

Cuando los guardias estaban haciendo fila para pagar, Luka les gritó: "¡Guardias, no la dejen ir!" Aunque ellos no lo escucharon y Marinette salió fácilmente. Le sacó la lengua a Luka de modo burlón y se fue despidiéndose con la mano. Eso había sido muy divertido.

Y hoy nuevamente se encontraron.

Marinette estaba junto a su madre y a una amiga de Sabine. Las tres estaban juntas, las adultas estaban viendo algo y Luka pasó.

—Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más... —volvió a cantar.

—¡Bullying! —se quejó Marinette. Luka se limitó a reír.

Al momento de ir a las cajas, Marinette y su madre se colocaron en la caja de Luka. Él saludó a su amiga y le preguntó por sus dientes, ella le respondió como era debido.

—¿En qué curso estás?

—Primero medio.

—¿Y qué quieres estudiar? —preguntó.

—¡La verdad es que me encanta la moda y el diseño! ¡por eso mismo quiero ser diseñadora de modas! —habló rápido debido a la ilusión que provocaba en ella ese tema, le encantaba. Luka sonrió.

—Te debe gustar mucho dibujar.

—Me encanta y soy buena en eso —sonrió. Aunque pensó en algo, quería preguntarle a Luka por sus sueños, por su vida.

Luka evidentemente era un adulto, por esa razón trabajaba. Pero... ¿siempre quiso ser un cajero? ¿esa era su meta en la vida?

No pudo hablar debido a que su madre le pidió dinero prestado. Ella le pasó su billetera. Luka vio que era de Eevee y le dijo que era muy bonita.

—¡Es de Pokémon! ¡es que me encanta! —exclamó ella con emoción, incluso su rostro lo demostraba.

—A mí me gusta Togepi.

—¡Togepi es adorable y pequeño! —estuvo ella de acuerdo.

Pero llegó el momento de despedirse. Sabine ya había terminado y no había nada más que hacer en el supermercado. Así que ambos amigos se despidieron, aunque por primera vez, Luka tomó la mano de Marinette. Ella sonrió y luego se fue corriendo. ¡Eso había sido nuevo y un poco raro!

Definitivamente, eran grandes amigos.


	12. Resfriado y Radio

Marinette continuaba yendo al supermercado, le gustaba mucho acompañar a su madre a ese lugar. La verdad era que sentía que el supermercado era su segunda cada, las personas que trabajan en ese lugar eran increíbles, eran muy buenas y era agradable conversar con ellas.

Antes la azabache adoraba pasar tiempo con Adrien. A pesar de ser un chico un tanto molesto (debido a sus piquetes), era una buena persona. Solo que desde que no se veían, Marinette había formado una gran amistad con Luka, el cajero. Cada vez que acompañaba a su madre, Marinette en secreto pedía que Sabine fuese a la caja de Luka, para poder conversar aunque sea solo por un rato con él.

Eso había sucedido el miércoles. Ambas mujeres fueron al supermercado, realizaron las compras correspondientes y luego, como por arte de magia Sabine eligió la caja de Luka.

—¡Hola, tú! —Luka saludó a Marinette de un modo bastante animado, eso hizo feliz a la chica —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Marinette había tenido un esguince. Su eterna torpeza le había jugado en contra y su mano fue la víctima de las circunstancias, todo eso sucedió en el colegio, en deportes. Al menos ya estaba mejor, después de una larga y muy aburrida semana de reposo.

—Te mejoras tú y me enfermo yo. Estoy resfriado —se notaba algo distinto en su voz, solo que Marinette no se había percatado hasta ahora.

—Es cierto, tienes voz de locutor —opinó Sabine —. ¿No tomas nada para el resfriado?

Luka respondió algo, realmente no era tan importante. En un momento, le avisó a Sabine que no había pesado bien los tomates, por lo que Sabine fue corriendo a pesar bien los tomates, y ellos se quedaron solos.

—¿Entonces tengo voz de locutor? —preguntó Luka a modo de juego.

—Sí, suena lindo —su voz sonaba seductora, pero Marinette no le diría eso en voz alta, sonaría mal —. Claro que ahora no me puedes cantar la canción de Pokémon —se burló ella.

Luka rió. Abrió un paquete de papas fritas y le ofreció un poco a Marinette. Marinette lo observó, él se dio cuenta y le dedicó una sonrisa. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que tenía cara de resfriado, se veía decaído, estornudaba y sus manos podían estar pegajosas o algo similar. Sería una tontería comer una papa frita de ese paquete.

—No, muchas gracias. Comí helado —Luka la miró con sorpresa. No era normal que una persona rechazara papas fritas, todos las amaban, eso era obvio —. ¡Hablando de Pokémon, mira! —cambió de tema rápidamente, tenía que actuar.

Hace poco había comprado una tarjeta de Pikachu. La sacó de su cartera y se la mostró a Luka. Él la miró y sus ojos se abrieron bastante.

—¡Es muy bonita! —exclamó.

—Gracias —sonrió ella y la guardó. No quería que Luka la tocará con sus manos pegajosas.

—Hoy me quedó hasta el cierre, más o menos hasta las once. Sería genial que te quedarás conmigo, me aburro solo —comentó Luka.

—Si pudiera lo haría, pero me aburro parada —bromeó ella. La verdad es que no esperaba un comentario así, eso fue una total sorpresa.

—Te prestaría una silla.

Sabine apareció. Marinette bromeó: —¡Pensé que no volverías!

Sabine pagó y comenzó a organizar las cosas en el carro. Marinette se había quedado parada ahí. Un guardia apareció y le obstruyó el paso a la adolescente.

—Pero... ¡me tengo que ir! —le dijo ella al guardia, lo conocía, sabía que era bromista.

—No te vas, te quedas aquí —le respondió él.

—¡Bien! —celebró Luka.

Marinette se iba a cruzar de brazos, hasta que notó que el guardia dejó descuidada su radio. Ella aprovechó la situación y la tomó entre sus manos.

—Bueno, si me quedó, me quedó con su radio —dijo ella. La hizo girar, estaba tratando de ver cómo diablos funcionaba esa cosa. Pero no lo supo —. Disculpe, ¿cómo funciona? —preguntó.

—Solo tienes que apretar esto —apretó un botón que era bastante pequeño —. Y luego hablas. Si quieres habla —le restó importancia.

—Mm... podría meterme en problemas, mejor no —y gracias a que el guardia se descuidó, ella se fue dando saltos. Se despidió de su amigo Luka y también del guardia.

Definitivamente, ese miércoles había sido muy divertido para ella.


	13. Escribir

El jueves en la noche, Sabine y Marinette nuevamente se dirigieron al supermercado para realizar las compras, como ya era costumbre para ellas. Compraron, todo normal. A la hora de ir a las cajas, nuevamente se colocaron en la caja de Luka.

Lo cierto era que esa tarde Marinette había realizado una travesura. Empezó siendo algo solo para ella, pero después se convirtió en algo para toda la casa. Así que Sabine se encontraba algo enfadada.

Luka y Marinette se saludaron como ya era costumbre, ambos siempre parecían estar muy animados, se llevaban bastante bien, eran buenos amigos.

—Oye, y ¿ya viste la nueva película de Pokémon? —le preguntó Luka de repente.

—¿Detective Pikachu? No, aún no. El domingo voy —respondió ella.

—¿El domingo estrena o el domingo vas?

Aparentemente Luka no era tan fanático de Pokémon, o como diría Marinette: "Poke-fanático", porque no sabía sobre fechas de estreno.

—Estrenó el nueve de mayo, el domingo voy —le respondió. Luka asintió.

—¿Y tú ya la viste? —intervino Sabine.

—No. La verdad no creo que vea Pokémon en el cine —respondió él.

Ciertamente nadie quería ver esa película con Marinette. Ya tenía claro que el domingo iría sola, no conocía a muchas personas que disfrutaran de Pokémon, en su grupo de amistades ella parecía ser la única. Eso era una decepción.

—Pero sí quiero ver End Game —después de decir eso se quedó mirando fijamente a Marinette. Fue raro. Quizás un poco incómodo.

—¿Eso es de Los Vengadores? —preguntó ella. Luka asintió —. ¿Sabes algo? Nunca he visto una de esas películas.

—¿Nunca? —Luka parecía sorprendido. Marinette asintió, esa era la verdad.

—Nunca —aseguró —. Y todo el mundo me dice que me he perdido lo mejor de mí vida.

—¡Es cierto! Esas películas son muy buenas.

—Pero dicen que esa película dura tres horas.

—¡Exacto!

—¿No crees que es muy larga?

—Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a estar sentado, soy cajero —Luka rió. Sabine también. Marinette no, ciertamente se sintió un poco tonta, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

—Cierto, ya estás acostumbrado —intentó no decir alguna tontería.

—Todo depende de la botana y listo.

Luego, volvieron a hablar de Pokémon. Los ojos de Marinette brillaron por un momento, recordó algo.

—¿Te digo algo? Hoy hice muchos dibujos de Pokémon, o poke-dibujos.

—¿Sí? ¿en un cuaderno? —"pff", pronunció Sabine.

—Bueno... digamos que empecé dibujando en mí puerta, porque se veía muy aburrida. Pero luego vi que las demás puertas eran aburridas, así que la puerta del baño, la de mi mamá y la de la cocina también quedaron con Pokémon —habló rápido, porque para ella había sido algo genial, pero para su madre no.

—Me rayó toda la casa —la acusó Sabine.

—¡Sí! Dibujé a Torchic y a Pikachu —explicó ella. Una cajera no dejaba de mirarla, así que la saludó, su mirada la incomodaba un poco —. ¡Debí haber tomado fotos! Así te las mostraba.

—Pero puedes enviármelas por Whatsapp.

—Tengo tú número —dijo ella.

—Lo sé.

¡Un momento! ¿Luka quería que ella le mandara un mensaje? ¿por qué? ¿acaso también quería tener su número? ¡ay! Eso se sintió un poco incómodo, por alguna razón sintió miedo, aunque no comprendió el motivo. Luka era su amigo, ¿o no?

—O sino me las muestras otro día —añadió ante el silencio y la mirada extraña que puso Marinette. Ella asintió.

Ese jueves había sido un poco raro. Marinette habló más que en otras ocasiones, inesperado. Y nunca pensó que se pondría tan nerviosa solo por un mensaje, fue raro. Hasta Luka lo sintió raro. ¿Acaso debía escribirle o no?


	14. Las fotos prometidas

Otro día, otra ida al supermercado.

Sabine y Marinette fueron para poder comprar algunas cosas que aún les hacían falta en el hogar, como guantes para lavar la loza. Eso no era lo importante, Marinette solo podía pensar en que había visto Detective Pikachu y quería contarle a su amigo Luka que había una escena en la cual Pikachu cantaba la canción de Pokémon. Seguramente ambos se reirían de esa anécdota.

Compraron, todo normal. A la hora de ponerse en una caja, gracias al cielo Sabine eligió justamente la de Luka. Ambos se saludaron, pero los planes de Marinette se vieron frustrados en cuanto un guardia le habló.

—Que estás negra —le dijo el guardia.

—¿Qué? ¿dónde?

Marinette no comprendió y comenzó a tocar su cara para ver si sus manos se manchaban o algo parecido. En ocasiones cuando dibujaba sus manos quedaban marcadas y eso provocaba que su rostro se ensuciara. Esta vez, no pasó nada.

Luego cayó en cuenta de que era por su ropa, ese día como había salido algo apresurada, se vistió completamente de negro.

—¡Ah, es por la ropa! —exclamó ella. Tanto el guardia como Luka se rieron de ella. Marinette se sintió un poco lenta.

—Traje las fotos —le dijo a Luka.

—¿Qué fotos?

—Las que te dije el otro día, los dibujos que hice en la puerta.

—¡Ah, sí me acuerdo! ¿puedo verlas?

Marinette se posicionó al lado de Luka. Él estaba sentado mientras atendía la caja, había algunos clientes esperando. De todas formas, Marinette le mostró las imágenes a su amigo, eran aproximadamente nueve. Luka las veía y al mismo tiempo atendía la caja.

¡Era tan tierno con ella! Trabajar y al mismo tiempo escucharla. ¡Qué lindo!

—¿Y te restaron por esos dibujos?

—Por los que hice en las otras puertas, sí. Por los que hice en mí puerta, no. Los Pikachus son de mí puerta.

—Dibujas bonito, me gustaron —Marinette sonrió ante eso. Sinceramente, no muchas personas iban a su casa, así que él era el primero en ver sus dibujos —. Deberías dibujar a un Ash, se vería bien.

—No sé dibujar personas —ese era el punto débil de Marinette. Dibujaba bien ropa, cuerpos y caricaturas. Pero personas como tal (facciones) no podía, no le salían.

Luka continuó atendiendo.

—¡Oh, mira las imágenes que pegué en mí pared! —Marinette le mostró una foto donde se apreciaba su pared y algunas cosas que había pegado en ella. ¡Había de todo! Sus gustos eran así, diferentes —. ¡Mira, tengo peluches de Pikachu! —eran dos.

—Tienes un oso gigante —fue lo primero que Luka notó, un tierno peluche blanco —. Cuidado, te voy a pegar.

Luka abrió la caja registradora para dar un vuelto, Marinette se movió un poco y notó que su mamá estaba conversando con un guardia.

—¡También tengo una mochila de Pikachu! —recordó Marinette.

—¿Puedo verla?

—La verdad es que no tengo fotos de ella. Pero otro día te la puedo mostrar.

—Otro día cuando nos veamos, o sino, puedes enviarme fotos por Whatsapp.

—¡Claro! Te enviaré un mensaje ahora, así tienes mi número —sonrió ella. Luka siguió atendiendo la caja, lo entendía, era su trabajo. De todas formas, era tierno que a pesar de estar trabajando, conversará con ella.

Sabina seguía hablando con el guardia.

—Mi mamá siempre habla con todo el mundo.

—Ella es como Tony Stark.

—¿Quién?

—¿No te gusta Avenger?

—La verdad es que no lo conozco.

—Deberías.

Esa noche ella le mando un "hola" a Luka, el cual fue respondido con otro "hola". Nada más.

Al día siguiente sucedió un fenómeno climatológico. Hubo viento huracanado, era un viento muy potente, capaz de volar personas y derribar árboles. Y no, está vez no tuvo nada que ver con Clima Tempestuosa, simplemente fue el clima.

Todos se mantenían encerrados, o quienes estaban en la calle simplemente caminaban o gritaban. Pero Marinette no. Ella salió al balcón y comenzó a grabar vídeos mientras gritaba. ¡Era algo nuevo y emocionante! ¡no se lo iba a perder por nada!

—¡Esto es genial! —gritaba Marinette y al mismo tiempo enfocaba el viento y los árboles como se movían, parecía un terremoto que no se detenía.

—¡Vean como me despeino! —reía ella.

El lado bueno fue que alcanzó a grabar algunos vídeos. El lado malo fue que Sabine la obligó a entrar, argumentando que era peligroso estar fuera.

Esa tarde, la bicicleta que Marinette compró online llegó. ¡Eso fue asombroso!

Cuando fueron al supermercado, una amiga de Sabine le dijo que dentro del supermercado no se escuchó nada, que los vientos ni siquiera se sintieron.

Sabine comentó que Marinette estuvo grabando vídeos.

—¿Los vas a subir a Instagram? —preguntó esa señora.

Esa pregunta fue rara, porque a pesar de ir casi todos los días al supermercado, ninguno de los trabajadores sabían que ella tenía un Instagram (y de hecho sí había subido los vídeos a ese sitio). ¿Esa señora sabía de su cuenta? ¿no era tan secreta después de todo?

Compraron y nuevamente fueron a la caja de Luka.

—¿Afuera está lloviendo? —preguntó Luka.

—No, ya no —respondió Marinette.

—Yo supe que hubo fuertes vientos.

—Vientos hutacanados —dijo Marinette —. ¡Estuvieron geniales! ¡yo grabé muchos vídeos y fue épico!

Luka rió.

—Me hubiera gustado ver el viento, si es que estuvo tan bueno como dices.

—Lo estuvo.

Después de eso Marinette le contó que compró una bicicleta y hoy fue entregada, le dijo que era rosada y muy bonita, que estaba feliz. Luka le preguntó qué tan buena era y Marinette le contó que no la ha podido usar aún, porque está desinflada.


	15. Reencuentro y ¡bullying!

Como ya era habitual, Marinette y su madre fueron al supermercado esa noche. Ingresaron, caminaron de modo recto, estaban dispuestas a doblar por una esquina y sucedió algo inesperado, algo que sucede una vez cada mil años.

¡Adrien estaba ahí! ¡otra vez! ¡después de tanto tiempo!

Antiguamente Adrien trabajaba en ese supermercado durante el horario de tarde, por lo que se encontraban con él todas las noches. Siempre era agradable encontrarse con ese enorme y simpático rubio. Para Marinette, ese chico era como un gigante, pero un gigante amable. Le tenía mucho aprecio.

Se emocionó al verlo, aunque también sintió algo de miedo. Era inexplicable, siempre había sido así. Por instinto se alejó. Vio como Adrien abrazaba a su madre, era un abrazo tierno. Ya después la saludó a ella, agachándose a su altura, para que ella pudiese besar su mejilla.

Siempre había sido de ese modo. Marinette siempre notó la química existente entre Adrien y su madre, de hecho, se veían bien juntos, el problema en sí radicaba en la diferencia de edad existente entre ambos y ya. Sino, todo sería perfecto.

Al despedirse, Adrien abrazó a ambas mujeres. A una primero y a la otra después.

Fue un reencuentro tan corto, eso había sido algo triste. Tanto tiempo sin verse, y que el reencuentro fuese así de corto. Pero bueno, ¡esa no sería la última vez que se vieran!

Ya a la hora de pagar, las mujeres se colocaron en la caja de Luka, como siempre. Luka le sonrió a su amiga. Sí, ambos se consideraban amigos.

Sabine había olvidado algo, así que tuvo que ir corriendo a buscar lo que faltaba.

—Sino estuviera tan lleno, podríamos conversar —le dijo Luka.

Marinette notó que había tres personas detrás de ella, esperando el regreso de su madre.

—Al menos mi mamá es rápida —dijo ella. Luka asintió, y ella rió. ¡Había recordado algo! —. ¿Sabes? El otro día me acordé de ti.

El chico parpadeo aparentemente confundido ante esa declaración tan repentina.

—¿De mí? ¿por qué?

—Porque fui a ver Detective Pikachu, y Pikachu cantaba como tú —entonces Marinette bajó su cabeza y cantó de modo deprimido la canción de Pokémon, solo un pedazo, el principio —. Y por eso me acordé de ti.

Luka no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de su amiga. ¡Esa chica resultaba tan ocurrente!

—¡Eso es bullying!

—Y Pikachu tomaba café —ella cambio de tema, porque no sabía qué responder. Solo jugaba, no estaba molestando a nadie.

—¿En serio? —Marinette solo asintió, no quería hacerle spoiler de la película, aunque él dijo que no la vería —. ¿Y la película es buena?

—A mí me gustó mucho, es entretenida.

En cuanto Sabine llegó y pagó los productos, los amigos se tuvieron que despedir. Fue una despedida llena de sonrisas, alegre.

Al día siguiente todo fue más rápido. Se vieron y se saludaron, pero Luka dijo que no podía atenderlas, ni a ellas ni a nadie.

—No tengo monedas, no puedo dar vuelto. ¡Me voy!

En cuanto Luka se fue, Marinette vio la silla vacía y se sentó ahí. Era raro, pero el asiento estaba calentito. Cómodo.

Sonrió. Si hubiera salido con su celular, se hubiese tomado una selfie. Pero no se pudo.

Al salir, Luka estaba afuera fumando. En un momento ambos se miraron, y el chico pudo ver la bicicleta nueva de Marinette. Al verla, levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Marinette le sonrió divertida.


	16. Miradas y nada más

Como ya era habitual, Marinette y su madre fueron al supermercado esa noche. Ingresaron, caminaron de modo recto, estaban dispuestas a doblar por una esquina y sucedió algo inesperado, algo que sucede una vez cada mil años.

¡Adrien estaba ahí! ¡otra vez! ¡después de tanto tiempo!

Antiguamente Adrien trabajaba en ese supermercado durante el horario de tarde, por lo que se encontraban con él todas las noches. Siempre era agradable encontrarse con ese enorme y simpático rubio. Para Marinette, ese chico era como un gigante, pero un gigante amable. Le tenía mucho aprecio.

Se emocionó al verlo, aunque también sintió algo de miedo. Era inexplicable, siempre había sido así. Por instinto se alejó. Vio como Adrien abrazaba a su madre, era un abrazo tierno. Ya después la saludó a ella, agachándose a su altura, para que ella pudiese besar su mejilla.

Siempre había sido de ese modo. Marinette siempre notó la química existente entre Adrien y su madre, de hecho, se veían bien juntos, el problema en sí radicaba en la diferencia de edad existente entre ambos y ya. Sino, todo sería perfecto.

Al despedirse, Adrien abrazó a ambas mujeres. A una primero y a la otra después.

Fue un reencuentro tan corto, eso había sido algo triste. Tanto tiempo sin verse, y que el reencuentro fuese así de corto. Pero bueno, ¡esa no sería la última vez que se vieran!

Ya a la hora de pagar, las mujeres se colocaron en la caja de Luka, como siempre. Luka le sonrió a su amiga. Sí, ambos se consideraban amigos.

Sabine había olvidado algo, así que tuvo que ir corriendo a buscar lo que faltaba.

—Sino estuviera tan lleno, podríamos conversar —le dijo Luka.

Marinette notó que había tres personas detrás de ella, esperando el regreso de su madre.

—Al menos mi mamá es rápida —dijo ella. Luka asintió, y ella rió. ¡Había recordado algo! —. ¿Sabes? El otro día me acordé de ti.

El chico parpadeo aparentemente confundido ante esa declaración tan repentina.

—¿De mí? ¿por qué?

—Porque fui a ver Detective Pikachu, y Pikachu cantaba como tú —entonces Marinette bajó su cabeza y cantó de modo deprimido la canción de Pokémon, solo un pedazo, el principio —. Y por eso me acordé de ti.

Luka no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de su amiga. ¡Esa chica resultaba tan ocurrente!

—¡Eso es bullying!

—Y Pikachu tomaba café —ella cambio de tema, porque no sabía qué responder. Solo jugaba, no estaba molestando a nadie.

—¿En serio? —Marinette solo asintió, no quería hacerle spoiler de la película, aunque él dijo que no la vería —. ¿Y la película es buena?

—A mí me gustó mucho, es entretenida.

En cuanto Sabine llegó y pagó los productos, los amigos se tuvieron que despedir. Fue una despedida llena de sonrisas, alegre.

Al día siguiente todo fue más rápido. Se vieron y se saludaron, pero Luka dijo que no podía atenderlas, ni a ellas ni a nadie.

—No tengo monedas, no puedo dar vuelto. ¡Me voy!

En cuanto Luka se fue, Marinette vio la silla vacía y se sentó ahí. Era raro, pero el asiento estaba calentito. Cómodo.

Sonrió. Si hubiera salido con su celular, se hubiese tomado una selfie. Pero no se pudo.

Al salir, Luka estaba afuera fumando. En un momento ambos se miraron, y el chico pudo ver la bicicleta nueva de Marinette. Al verla, levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Marinette le sonrió divertida.


End file.
